tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kashuu Kiyomitsu
"I need to look pretty or I'll just become a dirty insect" - Touken Mew Mew Kashuu Kiyomitsu (加州清光) is one of the main heroines of Touken Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Cherry. Appearance Yasusada |-|Physical= Kiyomitsu is a pale skinned girl with long, curly, black hair which is in a long tube shape hair ornament, paired with French raspberry eyes. She also has a mole by her mouth. |-|Casual= Her casual clothes are cute, and consist of a dark red dress, black leggings, red converse shoes and a red headband. |-|School= Her school uniform consists of a white dress shirt, red bow, beige vest, red skirt, white thigh high socks and brown school shoes. |-|Café= Her café uniform consists of a heidelberg red dress with a cornell red strapless apron that's tied from the back, white bow, cornell red wrist garters and thigh garter on her right thigh with heidelberg red lace. Her shoes are cornell red heels and she wears white thigh high socks. Mew Cherry TBA Personality Since Kashuu Kiyomitsu was born in a poor environment, she cares a lot about her appearance. She thinks having a clean-looking appearance will earn her love. The mole by her mouth shows her indescribable, bewitching beauty. Abilities Weapon and Attack Kiyomitsu's weapon is the Cherry Whip, a whip that has a red handle and the rope part being black and a arrow on the end of the whip. Her attack is Ribbon Cherry Purify, in which she attacks her enemy with her whip, by wrapping it around the enemy and then flinging them up into the air. Afterward, she releases them, and they then hit the ground hard. Story Prior to Touken Mew Mew Kashuu was forged by a swordsmith with her name, in the year 1684. Sometime after, she came under the possession of Okita Souji. Touken Mew Mew Chapter 1 TBA Relationships Okita Souji He was once her owner when she was still a sword. Yamatonokami Yasusada They've known each other since they were both in possession of Okita Souji and has been good friends since then. Yasusada loves Kiyomitsu and will do anything for her. Has a close relationship with Kashuu Kiyomitsu and often get into fights with each other. They may look like polar opposites but are actually very similar. Izuminokami Kanesada They are dear friends of one another since they were both owned by people who were close, both members of the Shinsengumi. Though Izuminokami finds Kashuu a bit weird for wanting to be pretty. Horikawa Kunihiro Are close due to the same reasons with Izuminokami. Though These two barely argue or have anything against each other. Except if Kashuu and Yamatonokami wants to be lovey dovey they should in their own room. Trivia * Darwin's fox lives on Nahuelbuta National Park (Araucanía Region), the Valdivian Coastal Range (Los Ríos Region) in mainland Chile and Chiloé Island. Current estimates of the total population are still low, with an estimated minimum 227 individuals on the mainland and 412 on Chiloé Island. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Matatabi from Naruto Shippuden. * Her English voice actress is the same as Matatabi from Naruto Shippuden. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is CheWhip. Gallery Darwin's Fox.jpg|Darwin's Fox Cherries.jpg|Cherries Category:Princess Mew Category:Touken Mew Mew Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Touken Mew Mew Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Members of Touken Mew Mew